Hero made professional
by Dinogods17
Summary: Kronos is rising and Olympus is in grave danger, now more than ever they need a hero. However, due to their past mistakes, arrogance and failure of foresight they didn't get their hero insisted they got a professional.
1. Chapter 1

August 18, 1993. 1:49 A.M. Childbirth Ward of the hospital. At his moment a child is born, one who should be vital for the survival of the Greek Gods. However, as he is wheeled away from his mother, Sally Jackson, little did either of them know this would be the last time son and mother would ever see the other. Kronos the titan of time and father of most of the Olympus Council including the father of baby Percy, Posiden the god of the seas, therefore making the titan the young baby's grandfather. This adds a certain level of hardship to the Titan King as he wheels his grandson away from his mother. Having possessed the body of the doctor he had little time before the mortal body fades away. He makes it to the dark infant ward and picks up his newly born grandson looking him over a flash of hesitation and regret, crosses his face as to what he is about to do but the titan pushes aside those emotions.  
"It must be done. For my plans to succeed in the future, I must do this". He tells himself as he looks down at the boy who is looking back at him his sea-green eyes, filled with that of childhood innocence and curiosity. Kronos forces himself to look away as a small portal opens, the perfect size that could just fit the child  
"I am sorry, Perseus, but I must do this" and with those final words and just as the mortal vessel begins to turn to dust, he set the who-would-be hero of Olympus through the time portal casting him out of his time and into another.

25 years later in the ruined castle of Kaer Morhen

The witchers from the School of the Wolf and their allies from all over the continent were scrambling as they make preparations for the quickly approaching battle. A hole in the wall needs fixing, spare positions from the ruined covered alchemy room must be dug out, as well as several other minor fixes and changed in order to get the ruined castles into a somewhat at best shabby defective state. Geralt also known by the White Wolf has taken charge in the preparations and once more wonders around the place making sure that everyone was still there that were before, not that he would hold against them for running, and seeing if any new faces have arrived. As the wolf looks over his pack he sees his fellow school member of Eskile the man who endured the teaching of the wolf school with him, Lambert, the second youngest of all the wolf thought witchers, the eldest Vesemir the one who is much like a surrogate father to them all. Then finally there was Tuda, the youngest and last to be tutored in the school of the wolf. Vesemir found him one early morning, alerted to the child's presence by his endless crying, unknowing of what to do Vesemir along with the last witcher from the school raised the boy, a few years after Tuda joined Ciri Geralt's ward to be raised as Witchers. However, all but Vesimer thought that never would ever truly become one for they had no idea how to make the mutagen required to mutate them and the knowledge required to make than had was thought to have been lost when the school was attacked and its students slaughtered. It was at this time that Vesimer revealed that he had the mutagen required, but barely enough for one and after the passage of time, he had not an inkling of they would work. When bringing up the subject with the children, Tuda showed no hesitation with his answer. To quote the boy, "I wish to be as my fathers before me, to have their strength and powers! I fear not death for it will not come to me." His confident tone and the determined look in his eyes alerted all that trying to talk him down would never work, and alas his sister, Ciri, tried for weeks before it took place and at every please for him to stop he reassured her he would be fine and only return stronger and more capable than ever he had been before. Swiftly the day came and the procedure began. Tuda's screams rain out from the and echoed off the walls, Geralt had to stay with Ciril that night reassuring her that Tuda was alright and evening covering her ear in an attempt to block out the noise and help the child wonder to sleep. It wasn't until the next morning that they all found the fruit of their labors, either by luck, the will of some god, or the influence of fate itself the boy survived. And from henceforth continued his train to become a full-fledged student of the school of the wolf.

Geralt is broken out of his trip through his memories.

"Geralt, you aright old man?" Tuda asked with a smirk on his face his raven hair sticking to his head from the hard-earned sweat that follows a hard day's work.

"Fine Tuda, just remembering and what have we all told you about calling any of us old" the older wolf shoots back with a smirk of his own. This only made Tuda smile  
"What are you going to do? I'm not a child anymore Geralt."  
"That doesn't mean there aren't many things I could do to you" Tuda rolled his eyes.  
"Oh no, I'm so scared" he puts his hands up and shakes in mock fear. Before Geralt could respond a female voice is carried through the air.  
"I do hope you about done Geralt there are still many things to do,'' the voice belonged to Geralt's lover Yenifer, who has acted as the mother figure to both Tuda and Ciri at that statement, Tuda grimaces, for he had been on the receiving end of Yenifer nagging and knew it was best to avoid such a thing.  
"Well, I should get going," Gelrat said patting Tuda's shoulder and the boy nods in agreement walking off to find where more help was needed. Furthermore, the white wolf walked, seeing the faces of Leto from the Viper School, the sorceress Triss Marigold, the dwarf Zoltan Chivay, Roche, and Vex both of whom were keeping a very watchful eye on Leto, the druid Ermion along with his fellow Skellige natives Hjalmar, Vigi, and Floan and finally another sorcerous by the name of Keira Metz. He continued to look but came across no new faces, he had a bad feeling about the upcoming battle. Not enough people, not good enough defenses and the enemy to come will be relentless. He sighed and pushed the feeling side knowing that nothing good will come from having such uneasiness and returns back to the castle.

"Oy Tuda! My sister says hello!" Hjalmar said cackling as Tuda does his best to ignore him.  
"Oh not going to respond to me are ye, tad bit rude to someone that could one day be your brother, aey boys?" he then said to Vigi and Floan who both make a noise in agreement.

"Knock it off, Hjalmar," Tuda said clearly not entertained by the other teasing

"What's the matter, Tuda? Sad she can't be yours now seeing as she queen of Skellige?" Vigi asked only to then be blown back by a shockwave. When he gets up Tuda green eyes glaring daggers at him.  
"S-sorry" Vigi said before running off.  
"Tu-"  
"Fuck off" Tuda growled before Hjalmar could say anything else. At that Hjalmar and Floan leave the man be somewhat scared for their lives.

Time skip the moment of the attack

At the moment of their attacks, the wild hunt breached the castle the battle became nothing but pure chaos. Tuda was standing with Ciri making sure that at no point in this fight was she alone along with Vesimer they would defend her even if it killed them. At the start, there were only a few members of the wild hunt that made it to them the rest being handled by the other who were taking part in the defense.

"How you feeling sis?" Tuda asked Ciri.  
"Oh just fine not like I'm fighting for my life or anything," she responded with as they were back to back locked in a battle sword battle. The enemy a group of around 4 different members of the wild hunt all dressed in armor.  
"Really? I thought we were just having a jog on the mountain trail." Tuda joked as fire sprayed from his hand setting the opposing combatants on fire. They screamed in agony and desperately dance to try and put out the flames only to swiftly be cut down by the witcher's silver blade. Tuda quickly turned around to face the other two but merely watched them fall as a flash of green-blue light apres next to him.  
"Getting slow are we?" She joked  
"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing" Tuda replied with a smirk making his sister roll her eyes.

"Pay attention you two now is not the time to distract ourselves with banter," Vesimer said. Tuda was about to give some sarcastic response but suddenly he got a feeling in his gut and looked out over the walls of the castle.  
"Hide, hurry!" he urged grabbing his sister and ducking them both behind an overturned turned wagon Vesimer fell to his stomach and laded behind a small wall made of stone. All three of them make just in the nick of time as a sudden blast of icy wind covers the battlefield and freezes anyone that isn't protected.

"You okay, Sis?" Tuda asked concern in his voice.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" she asked back. He answered with a nod and picked his head over and saw members of the wild hunt marching their way up the path to them  
"Shit, they made it through," Tuda said gripping the hilt of his sword tightly "Ciri, you need to get out of here. Now I know you don't want to but we can't let them get to you so you need to get out of here."  
"What no I'm not doing that," she said gripping her own sword.

"Sis we-" he cuts himself off jumping out of there cover and slices thought a hunt member before defensively standing in front of Ciri he eyes five of them and they stare back at him. At a moment's notice the five of them charge him and as he deflects there blades and slowly being backed up to the wall only for Vesimer to emerge from his hiding place and cut down Tuda's assaulters.  
"Thanks, Vesimer," he said the elder man nods and refocuses on the battle there was what looked to be an endless horde of them all standing there waiting to attack them but yet not moving.  
"Gramps, take Ciri and go, ill hold them off!"  
"What? Tuda are you-"  
"We don't have time Vesimer!" Tuda then pushes the older man twored Ciril as he watched the army of men and horrific-looking hound in front of him  
"Stubborn, idiotic boy," Vesmier said, there was no arguing noting can change his mind.

"Come, Ciri we must hurry!" he said pushing her up and deeper into the castles.

"But Tuda,"  
"I'll be fine sis you know me. Now get out of here." What happened next Tuda could only ever describe as a blur he was fighting and fighting hard, repealing the forces of the wild hunt back he was a cornered wolf and he was giving them hell. He was until something with wrong a misstep misplacement of the sword Tuda will never know the reasoning but suddenly they were beating him with swords; slicing, punching and kicking, he tried to fight back get them off him but there were too many and soon he blacked out. Next came as if it were a dream, flashes of another fight a power he never knew that searched through him but then he saw something or morley someone Vesimer, the man he called grandfather laying there on the ground dead. His lifeless eyes staring back at him and with that Tuda jolts awake screaming one name,  
"VESIMER!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tuda jolts awake screaming the name of his grandfather figure

"VESIMER!" he's short of breath painted, was it a dream? Where is he? What happening? Were all questions that ran through his head as he looked around he heard movement from his left side and he noticed that he was laying in a bed, inside a room he didn't recognize and the movement was coming from the door on the other side of the room. Once more and vastly quicker than before he scans the room no sign of his swords or emergency dagger. Looking himself over he finds a plethora of new scars from the previous battle but also noticed that he was mostly nude save for a pair of strange-looking and feeling trousers. However, he pushes those thoughts aside and quickly gets out of the bed he notices a window on the wall behind him and channeling one of his magical sings he sending a powerful Aard shockwave at the glass window shattering it and making cracks aper along the wall. The door swings open but the person on the other side it only managed to see Tuda tumbling through the broken window

"WAIT!" cried a female voice but it didn't stop him and he charged off into the night.

"I need to find my gear… shit and my medallion" Tuda said to himself noticing that he truly had none of his belongings on him. He makes it behind a tree before pausing taking a deep breath closing his eyes and focusing on the scent of blood. His armor was drenched in it from the fight against the Wild Hunt, therefore using the smell he should be able to find it. After exhaling he opens his eyes his cat-like pupils dilate and a trailing fog-like clouds appear in a trail leading from the house he just escaped from and goes on deeper into the area. As quickly as he could Tuda takes off following the trail, eventually leading to what looks like a colosseum with an armory inside it. He closes his senses and starts searching. He managed to fin his chest piece, gloves, boots, and trouser but his swords and medallion were still missing. He looks over his armor looking for any severe damage, or signs of scavenging from others. Thankfully, he found them in no worse shape than they were when he last wore it. Putting down the chest piece he hears footsteps walking in his direction initially his hand reaches out and grabs a sword on the wall.

"Hey! Who the Hades are you!?" a brutish voice shouts Tuda turns around and sees a boy around 13-14 years old. On his back were his steel sword and a silver sword that wasn't his but he did regionalizes.

"Kid you're gonna want to give those back, they don't belong to you." he snarls his anger being to rise inside his chest

"Or what, I'm gonna hurt myself? Yeah right, buddy. I probably know how to use them better than you ever will" the kid gloats trying his best to draw one of the two swords out of there scabbards. Tuda smirks at him and doesn't give him the time, charging him while swinging his sword, making the boy abandoned his attempts and dodge Tuda's swings. Tuda was barely giving the kid room to breathe, his swings were precise and powerful, so much strength was behind them that small air currents were made with each.

"You know more than I ever will. Please, you know nothing of how to use a blade" Tuda remarked

"Yeah right, you got lucky!" the kid said taking large jump back and finally managing to get the steel sword out. It was at this moment that Tuda also noticed that around the boys wrist was his medallion. He give out a low animal like growl seeing at hos this child had stolen his blades and his medallion

"Oh so scary, the doggy has teeth, you're all bark"

"Oh do trust me child. My bite is far worse than any bite you've had before." he said with a snarl, charging again. When the blades collided there were sparks, Tuda did have to give the child credit for he was managing to block most of his strikes, but still he wasn't looking to well at all. Before landing another strike, Tuda sent another hard shockwave sending the child careening into the wall making him drop the steel sword

"You ready to give me back my stuff?" Tuda asked, slowly walking up on the boy. Blood, the child coughs out blood before slowly getting to his feet.

"Fuck you!" he said drawing a silver sword out of the other scabbard. Once it's outside of the scabbard, Tuda's eyes widen.

"That's… Vesimer… YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TOUCH THAT SWORD!" the ground slightly trembles at his words. His eyes glow with rage and power seeing this the child is terrified at this time unknown to the two boys Posiden who had been locked in an endless cycle of grief since the loss of both his son and his beloved Sally, suddenly turns his head and looks in the direction of this new flash of power that was shared in his domain.

"Un-hand that sword you pathetic feebling CHILD!" Tuda jumps in the air and swings with the pure intent to take the child's head off his shoulders.

"David!?" shouted a female voice making Tuda stop his assault and glance behind seeing the shadows of another figure approaching

"CLA-" before the child, now revealed to be named David could finish, Tuda incapacitates him with a smack from the pummel of the blade in his hand. Faster than one could describe he takes back his medallion and swords and takes off into the darkness of the night.

Annabeth didn't know what to think about last night, first some dude showed up looking beat to Hades in the middle of dinner, then said dude wakes up screaming someones name and nearly blows the wall down with some kind of magic and escape after nearly killing an Ares kid. It was a crazy night to say the least. The next day Chiron organize a search party to look or the mystery man in the woods but they turned up not even the slightest bit of a clue as to where he was. So they returned empty handed and after an additional few days with not seeing of him he was mostly forgotten with the hustle and bustle of the average Demi-gods life. Seeing as the believed danger has passed Chiron okayed the continuation of the capture the flag game. Much to the exsoment of Annabeth and the other camp attendees. That Friday night everyone donned their armour and selected their weapons of choice and were quickly organized into teams. With the team leaders being Ares and Athena, it was bound to be an interesting match. Especially since they have that weirdo in the woods. Soon, too soon if you asked Annabeth, the sound of the conch horn can be heard and the game begins the the sounds of battle cries ring out through the forest. Using her Yankees baseball cap, which doubles as a cap of invisibility, she sneaks thought searching for the flag. Only to see Luke sprinting by her cloaked form, flag in his arms and a large group of Ares children chasing him one of who is Clarisse, she is also yelling death threats at him that she wouldn't ever dare to act upon. Seeing as Luke may need a trade off in order to still be living by the time this game ends. Annabeth follows him, as well taking her hat off as she runs so that she can be seen.

"Luke!" she shouted, running alongside her crush

"What? Annabeth, where did you come from!? Nevermind, it doesn't matter! Take this and keep running, I'll hold off the Ares people!" Luke said shoving the flag into her hand and quickly turning around and drawing his sword ready for his attackers, wanting to both win the game and impress her crush she grabs on to the flag with dear life and keep running until she see the steam divider and bolt across it. Once she reaches the other side of the stream she slams the flag into the river bed and the sound of a victory horn is heard. People started to gather at the stream bed. Suddenly however a hellish howl rang through the forest and before anyone could move, a hound the size of a rhino leaped out of some bushes and ran straight at Annabeth. Her eyes widen and a single thought runs through her mind

"I am gonna die" However before the hound can pounce on her a figure land in front of her and she is sent back by a shockwave of force sensing her flying into the arms of Luke who was running in to try and help her. The figure then in one motion, turns and draws a silver sword and all that is heard is a yelp as the hellhound falls on its side turning to dust dead.

"Well that's fucking new" Tuda said looking at the golden dust.

**Howdy people Dinogods17 here. Just wantedto know what you all think fo this story so far. I mean its only 2 chapters in but still I want to know. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tuda had been in hiding ever since he escaped to the woodline that night. Mainly hiding in the tops of the trees just out of eyesight. Still, he took extra precautions with his sneaking after he noticed that a search party was sent out into the woods the morning after his escape. He kept his distance from the party and made damn sure he was covering his tracks. He watched them as they searched throughout the day, it was at this time he noticed the assortment of weapons as each person had their own. From swords, spears, daggers, and even some that he didn't recognize. However after a day of searching the party gave up and returned to the bulk of their camp and not another one was sent after him.

"One would think they would actually try to find me," Tuda remarked to himself as the last of the campers exited the forest. Not that he was complaining, for now, he could actually think of what he was going to do in regards to his current predicament. He knows nothing of his surroundings, where he is, who these people are, anything really. The only thing he knows for sure is his training, name, and the swords on his back. So after the search party left he started to make a small campsite, somewhere that he could rest and cook any possible food he might come across. After that came the inspection of his steel and silver blade, well not his silver blade. He recognized it when that child drew it from the sheath. It was Vesimer's silver sword. How he ended up with it he doesn't know, in fact, anytime he tries to remember what happened between holding off the hunt and his arrival, his head felt as if it was going to split open. So for the moment, he won't try to dig up that memory. Back to the inspection, he was searching and making note of any dings, missing pieces, or just anything that could cause an issue with the blade overall.

"_Take care of your gear and it will take care of you"_ the teachings rings thought his head

"Ya, gramps… I know" Tuda said, sadness taking over as he put the sword away. He rests his hands on his head only to be jolted up by a rustling sound from the bushes, instinctually his hand goes to his blades only to see a rabbit jump out and hop around. He laughs at his own uneasiness and wipes his forehead.

"look at me now sis, almost scared shitless of a rabbit. Ha!" he said after his nerves calmed. He couldn't help but smell something that just smelled awful and after a brief investigation, he learned that the smell was himself.

"Damn, I smell worse than Lambert. And that's saying something" he said getting off his sitting log and going in search of a water source. He has his blades strapped to his back as he walks just in case he needs them, one must always be prepared even when planning on an impromptu bath. After wondering for a period of time he manages to come across a small pond, he scans the area for anything that could pose a possible threat to him before abandoning the pair of trousers he had and diving headfirst in the pond. He spent a few minutes more or less just doing his best to scrub his body down with his hand when he gets the feeling that he wasn't welcome there and wasn't alone… not in a good way, either. His medallion wasn't reacting to anything, he couldn't see anyone yet can feel their eyes on him. He tries to swim to the surface to get his swords and leaves only to be pulled back by some force. His head darts around looking for what pulled him but he sees nothing, this only increased his efforts to try and get out of the water, his lungs were starting to burn. His hand almost breaks the surface only for something to hold his body back. He kicks and squirms trying to break free but to no avail. His lungs were on fire and he was going to drown! He tries to find what creature is doing this but he can't; his medallion is jumping all over his chest. Fear starts to loom its way into his mind, he has always had a wired connection with water; it felt as if his body yearned to be in the sea yet at the same time rejected and feared it. Darkness started to cover his vision, that is until he heard a voice one filled with power, anger, and authority.  
"REALISE HIM!" he felt a hand grab his and himself being pulled from the lake and onto solid land. Instantly he begins to gulp down air.  
"easy, easy take it slow," the voice said now filled with what sounded like a fleeting hope, he then felt a hand on his shoulder. Tuda, his entire body in survival mode rolled away and went for his swords he grabbed one, which it didn't matter, and unsheathed it aiming it at where the figure stood. Only to see none there.  
"What? *cough cough* what the hell?!" he said looking around he then paused and tried to slow his breathing calm himself, he can't count the number of times Vesimer and Geralt hammered into him that fear and panic are the worst enemies a witcher can have. Once he did calm down he quickly gathered his few belongings and left the lake never turning back to look at it. He pondered what could have happened in that lake but every monster he knew or didn't even come close to matching the event that transpired there, a new subspecies of fogger, drowner? How would he even fight that… the water slows down this sword too much, and unlike Geralt, he doesn't have a crossbow; he'd never tried signs underwater but would instead not like to experiment when knowing that his life is on the line. So, for the time being, he was going to avoid any overly large bodies of water.

A day after the lake, fiasco Tuda was adamant about avoiding that place. Aside from that, he was doing fine; he slightly established this makeshift campsite to more of a real campground, more massive fire pit with more safety percussion taken with it, a designated sleeping area one where he puts his back against a tree, and some very basic cooking utensils. He munched on what was left of the cooked rabbit he made this morning and looked around the silent forest.

"Hmm… how does Geralt do this, the isolation? Fuck, I hate it," he groans to himself. Much unlike other witchers who were nomadic, wandering from place to place, Tuda spent most of, if not all of his monster-hunting career in the Isles of Skellige. Surrounded by the clans and their people who overall were far more welcoming towards him and other witchers, he had grown used to the comradery. This sudden shift to isolation is new to him. This sudden shift to isolation is new to him, and he hates it.

"What do I do, what do I do… train, I guess?" He runs and hands through his hair and glances at his medallion. A wolven face permanently locked in a vicious snarl.

The next few days leading up to the capture the flag game we're uneventful. Tuda was resting against a tree, debating what his next move should be. At the moment trying to form some kind of contact with the encampment he's next to and that's when he heard voices, in the far distance that no normal person could hear. His head snaps in the should follow the direction of the chatter, moving silently he followed the voices. He dared not get too close, or he risked himself being spotted, to combat this, he climbed up a tree and surveyed what was happening below him.

"We need to find a place to put it guys. The game starts in an hour," a girl with braided brown hair says as she casually handled a two-handed spear.

"We know, Karen! And where looking!" A boy shouted in a brutish voice, he had a sword on his hip, but the origin or type of blade was unfamiliar to Tuda. He continued to watch the group of three, eventually, a spot was found and a flag was placed. Tuda was impressed with its placement; it was in front of a small overhang meaning the only to it was from the front.

"Impressive," he silently muttered. He then hears further movement as a figure emerges from the bushes, an armor-clad individual whose voice was loud, brutish, and carried a tone of authority.

"Have you fuckwads found a decent place for the flag yet?!" The voice shouted, and it took Tuda a moment to discern the gender of the owner. Not that it matters, of course, his ex is the queen of Skellige but still useful information to know.

"Yes, captain!" The girl Karen shouts, snapping to attention as the 'captain' walked past her.

"Hmm, not the worst but not the best either," the captain muses out loud. Tuda hears Karen let out a small sigh of relief.

"Now you three are going to stay here make damn sure no one takes our flag, or I will _Personally_ see you all in the arena! Am I clear, fuckwads!?"

"YES, CAPTAIN!" All three yell back

"Good! Now I'm going to the front, don't any of you fail!" and with that, they walk out of sight.

Seeing as this captain would be far more interesting to watch, Tuda follows them from atop the trees continuing to remain hidden. That's when he heard a horn, a loud one, and suddenly the forest was alive. Running, shouts, clashing of blades, insults, arrows, people trying to sneak in the brush. He then felt a vibrating sensation on his chest, looking down it was his medallion shaking ever so slightly but just enough for him to notice it.

"Magic… Faint, but still present." He says to himself, now far more closely surveying the ground. Then he saw it was very faint and he could barely see it from his vantage point so far away but there was a small figure moving nearly invisible. If tuda haven't hunted his fair share of foggers, then he Doubts he would have seen it. But there was the faintest of shimmering and an occasional bush branch that would move on its own, it was just enough for him to track.

He watched as the figure slowly walked in the direction of the flag he saw. Suddenly he hears a spur of motion and quickly looks over, and he sees what looks like a blur, running with a flag and a mob of others chasing it. When the blur passes the invisible figure, he watches as it follows, then reveals themself to the runner. could hear their conversation and determined that the invisibility was oddly a normality for this person. He watches as the flag exchanges hands and the girl goes running as the blur from before stops and pulls out a sword. Tuda follows this person's inviability was a trait only associated with monsters and very complex spells, seeing as this individual could do it so freely and at the moment lacked any monstrous-looking traits, intrigued him. He watched as they ran to a small river bed and slammed the flag into the ground.

There was then another horn and cries of what sounded like victory. But then, he heard it. A low growl, one that sounded like a wolf mixed with some other kind of creature. He can feel his medallion violently shaking against his chest. Using his Witcher sense, he tried to find its location, but he couldn't. He sensed its presence in the area however it was disjointed, everywhere. This was new and very concerning, he had never felt this kind of presence or anything like this. However, before he had time to dwell on it the presence materialized and emerged. Instantly he was working on getting down from the tree. He glanced down and noticed the others were looking around with a face of uneasiness, then the beast emerged it was huge larger than any bear he has ever seen but it looked like a dog! As she gets down he sees the girl from before starting frozen, a look of dread on her face.

At this moment his years of training kicked in, and he realized this was his moment. He had to save her.

He also felt a strange pull to the river. Trusting his instincts, he jumped from the side of the tree. Tuda landed in the river, which was shallow enough for him to roll. He stops in front of the girl, he sees a man running towards her and uses Aard to send her flying back into the arms of the other. Then in a single fluid motion, he turns around his hand gracing the hilt of the silver blade on his back. Time for tuda slowed as he pulled out Vesimers blade, light shining on it, he saw the beast jump at him. He didn't move, he didn't falter, he was not afraid. This is what he was trained for. In a moment it passes and it is over. Time returned to normal for Tuda and on the ground next to him was the beast. He looks at it and is confused for it was turning to dust? He looks at the sword but there was blood in it mind you it was a color he had never been before but still liquid blood. Tuda looks back at the body and can only say

"Well that's fucking new"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Tuda finished that line he heard everyone grab their weapons and point them at him. Although he had silver in his hand which was highly ineffective against the flesh of man he didn't hesitate in taking a defensive stance. But then there was some kind of light and a voice rang out through the crowd  
"Stand down! Stand down! Lower your weapons! Low- my gods…" the voice said noticing the light. Tuda tracked what he could see of the light and determined it was shining above him without faltering his stance he looks up and see a sea green trident floating above his head  
"What the hell?" he said, staring at it. When he looks back around he sees everyone bowing to him?

"Hail the son of Poseidon Lord of the se-"

"Will Someone please explain to me what the HELL is happening right now!?" Tuda interrupts, sword still at the ready.

"I uh well let just all calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down!? 4 days ago I was fighting for my damn life to protect my sister, I passed out and when I woke up I was in this unknown place, I know nothing! I wake up in bed practically nude! My armour and weapons and my medallion were stolen from my body and being worn by some worthless child who tried to boast he was better than me! I nearly drown in a lake trying to take a fucking BATH and then I fight off the biggest motherfucking dog if it even is that! And your telling *me* to CALM DOWN!"

"You dare speak to Chiron like that!?" someone yelled

"I'll speak however I damn please thank you!" Tuda yells back suddenly and the silence turns to out cry.

"SILENCE!" a voice yells and he hears what sounds like something hitting the ground the campers instantly since themselves. Tuda saw from the corner of his eye the crowd starting to part and someone emerging from the crowd. At first the person just looked tall then he saw their body.

"Oh you've gotta- ya know what No, just no this is bullshit it's all bullshit!" he said throwing his hands in the air, but still holding onto the silver blade before sheathing it.

"What?"

"You're half fucking horse! That's not normal! Yet you're all acting like it is!"

"Well in our world it is not like the mortal one." Tuda was about to responds and then his body start to burn

"GAH!" He looks around and sees his foot in the river, the water seeming to slither up his body. He tried to get his foot out of the river, but he couldn't move it. It was frozen.

"What-the-hell" he growled. The centaur galloped towards the man upon seeing this, and pulled him from the water. Instantly, the pain vanished. He panted as he looked up at the hybrid.

"Thanks," he said.

"It was not a problem. Now may we talk?" he asked. Tuda sighed "Yea... You've at least earned that" and with that Tuda followed the horse man to the large blue house he first woke up in. When approaching the porch he notices a well plump man in what he could only describe as an interesting fashion taste.

"Well now who is this Chiron? He is not a camper at this shithole." he said eyeing Tuda

"And why in Hades is he nearly naked?"

"Funny I was about to ask why there was a grape sitting at a table" Tuda remarked back

"What did you say to me!?" the man yelled standing up and glaring at him. When Tuda looked at him he could see the power in his eyes but yet he wasn't intimidated or scared of it. It was his job to hunt that seemed to be unstoppable and had endless power.

"Do you have any idea who I am!?"

"Aside from someone trying to make a sylvan jealous? No idea" Before the man could respond he walks into the house.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" The man hollered, but was ultimately ignored.

"I would tread very carefully, Mr. D is not one to be trifled with" the hybrid says

"People have said the same about many men I've dealt with, as well as the wise words regarding the monsters I've hunted

"He is no man, he is... Well, I'll explain in due time but first let me introduce myself. I am Chiron, trainer of heroes" Chiron said as if his name was meant to mean something to Tuda.

"Tuda of Kaer Mohren, master witcher... And never heard of you." Utter confusion is on Chirons face

"Kaer- what? I've never heard of such a place, nor the term whitcher"

"Mhm, I suspected as much," Tuda says, rubbing his chin.

"You did?"

"Yes, and it all leads into a... Outlandish sounding theory"

Chiron's eyebrow raised in interest. Time escaped the two of them as they talked about their respective worlds and how Tuda ended up here. They continued to talk until the sound of a horn blared through the grounds.

"A food horn?" Tuda guessed.

"Why yes, but that would only be sounded at breakfast... my gods! It's morning!" The centaur exclaimed, looking at a clock."

"What? Oh… Heh, I'll be damned" Tuda said looking outside.

"Well I say we continue this conversation later Tuda."

"Yes… I won't argue pausing for food" The witcher said, getting up and starting to head out.

"Oh! Wait Tuda!"  
"What?"

"Perhaps you would like some clothing, the Aphrodite cabin will… honestly I rather not think of what all they would try" The centaur muttered Tuda looks down at himself,  
"I would like my armour back thank you"  
"Nothing underneath it?"  
"No… all that does is make you smell and sweat more"  
"But isn't it uncomfortable?"  
"The path is brutal, comfort is something you quickly learn to live without."

"well... alright then, allow me to go and retrieve it." Chiron left, and returned a few minutes later with it. Once Tuda had put his armour back on, he felt much safer. He wouldn't dare say invincible but far more solid, more whole. He sighed constantly as he fixed the swords on his back.

"Come, Tuda. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of camp, Chiron said, gesturing for him to follow. Tuda nodded and followed, his senses sharp. He still didn't trust anyone in this place, he had no reason to. He could feel the eyes on him long before he could see the campers, as he followed the hybrid up to a large table that overviews the other tables. The small conversations that were made in hushed whispers, fell silent as they laid eyes on him. He radiates power, all that was added was his armour but yet it added so much before he was just a partially nude man that got lucky with a monster, But now he looks like a hunter one that could hunt Thanatos himself. As they stared,Tuda smirked and crossed his arms. He looked back at them, his gaze unwavering as he saw some campers look away from him.

"Campers!" Chiron's voice boomed "This is Tuda of Kaer Mohren, son of Poseidon lord of the sea and master witcher. I know that you all have questions and I as well still have many but the answers will come in due time" the sky then turned dark as clouds gathed and thunder rumbled. However, there was no sign of lighting,

"Stange storm you have here." Tuda noted

"What do you mean?" The hybrid asked confused

"Back home with clouds and thunder like this Lighting would be striking the ground with abandonment… yet there isn't any here" after a rumble of thunder, it starts to rain but yet none of the raindrops entered the area.

" hm… magic barrier" he then stated.

"Yes it is, we can control what weather enters the campground. The barrier also grants us a safe haven from the monsters that would kill us." Chiron said. He then noticed a small twinkle in Tuda's eyes

"Sounds like a job for a Witcher."

Hey small note. Yes I know that in the books and Netflix shows syvan's portrayed as being skinny. However Tuda is from the Witcher 3 Video Game where they are fat entities, this does not mean everything will be based on the games. Thought I should let y'all know :}


End file.
